Life is still a gift
by sweetluckygirl
Summary: Life for Some is a fairy tale. Some have everything they ever wished for But as you live, you realize everything you believed was a lie because life isn't a fairy tale, it's full of misery ,tragedies, and pain of losing the people who you love yet, after a storm, the sun always rises. life grants us other reasons to live. For even the worst scars fade. But memorize still remain.
1. Chapter 1

hi everyone,

this stupid one shot that keeps coming in my mind so today i decided to write it

here we go

i don't own anything

* * *

tigress woke up. she sighted "nightmare" she mumered "about that day"

she looked around her room jade and yang were still sleeping a small smile creeped over her face but quickly it went to its hiding place "that day" she needed to get things out of her mind. she went and took a diary, his last gift she thought looking it at i've never used it through she thought lets change that "that day" with this she started to write about that day (A/N:tigress is writing now, i know this doesn't sound like a good idea i could have just wrote what happen in a flash back but there is something i want to try in the end that i think can't be done in a flash back.. )

tigress p.o.v

"take that" viper shouted as she tossed a bandit around

"feet of fury" po shouted as he kicked countless bandits.

I let out a small smile while fighting still going on with the names I thought. The village was attack by some normal bandits nothing that the furious five and the dragon warrior can't handle. Right? Wrong so so very wrong

it had been 3 years since the defeat of shen and his army, po had gotten a lot serious, not to mention responsible too. he was maturing . With each day passing he was becoming more and more stronger,more powerful, more wiser. Not less than a year me and po confess our feelings for one other and got married. po deeply loved me and the same goes for my self. We were so...so happy. Oh how everything changed for the better. Oh i loved him so much and how much i cheerish the time we were together no matter how less it was. Oh i loved everything about him, How he would hold my hand never to let go, how he would tell me that he loved, how he would tell me that I look beautiful even when I was a mess. I loved his smile,I loved his touch,I loved his fur,I loved his laugh, I loved his childish ways even through it sometimes annoyed me but it was all still lovable and oh those eyes. Those jade green eyes how much I loved them, those eyes filled with life, love, a weird brightness, gentleness, calmness, and awesomeness ( can't believe tigress is using this)

As time passed po made a lot of friends not to mention many enemies as well.

That day the bandits attack was just a detraction, a plot to find a opening to take po down which they had.

As po fought the leaders of this plot watched carefully to find a opening which they couldn't so they decided to take a different approach.

they knew that i was his wife, that i was a great kung fu master but not as great as po

they were many openings in my fighting style so knowing po will come to save me and there might be some chances to take po down than, they attacked me.

While i was fighting a rhino came out of nowhere and started fighting me he wasnt that good and i had the upper hand until he saw a opening and kicked me hard on my stomach . i felt an enormous pain and went no my knees the rhino than took his sword out and become ready to preace it throw me. I closed my eyes ready for the impact but it never came instead i felt some liquid on my face i opened my eyes to see po standing between me and the sword which was not more than a inch from my face was coming out of body and my face was wet by his blood.

The rhino shouted "i got you!" and started to move the sword upside down making po scream in pain oh i had never heard him in so much pain. I tried to move but my body just didn't obey my orders at all. i keep shouting in my head 'move, move already' but it was of no use. The sight of seeing the one who I loved in so much pain made me loss the control over my body.

A few drops of tears came running down tigress's cheeks as she wiped it away she remember how much po used to hate seeing her cry. She went on

The rhino took his sword out, po fell on his knees but i supported him and he rested his head on my shoulders "see how you survive this" the rhino smirked and shouted "retreat" the bandits who were keeping the rest of the five busy retreated and as soon as that the five came running towards us. Viper had tears in her eyes. While the rest of the boys stared in disbelief for a few seconds before gathering them selfs up. "po!" I shouted as I spread him on the ground. "we need help!" the five ran out. Crane and mantis ran to find a doctor while viper and monkey ran to the palace to get Shifu.

I wanted to help him too but as I got up po grab my wrist and said " please... Stay here"

"po it's going to be alright..." i saw that the wound was pretty bad and with the speed his blood was flowing out, he would die even before the other come with help,

"stop!" i shouted to no one as i had my hands on po's chest to stop the blood which was rushing out of his body."stop please stop!"

"it's..ok ti-ge" po tried to talk but i interrupted him "don't talk po? don't dare to close your eyes ok"

po smiled it was clear that it was taking him every single strength left in his body to do so. "I'm - no-t go-ing to survive"

"of course you are, don't say things like that" i said as tears started to flow down my cheeks

"oh come on guys hurry" she said

"ti- i'm sorry...i'm so sorry"

"don't talk you idiot! Save your strength"

"Listen!...just listen please." he said the word "please" showing his feelings, his emotions in it, he was sad, sorry,serious. His Voice was begging me, ordering me, just to listen him. I nodded

"I'm so-rry" he repeated. As he did a few drops of water started to fall from the sky " I wan-Ted to love you.. More" his eyes now filled with tears but he was holding them back " I wanted.. to be..with ...you... a lit-tle bit long-er"

" it's ok po,it's ok" it was a bit hard to understand me as I was crying hard.

"I'm sor-ry I became anot-her pain... a res-one to cry" he continued he couldn't hold back anymore and started to cry. His tears mixed with the rain.

"nooo po, that's not true, your my reso-ne to smile, your my reason to li-ve po we're gonna make through this" I held his hand tightly " together"

He took a deep breath "I..want-Ed to ...see t-he baby ti"

Tears started to flow from tigress eyes in the present argh, how was this going to make me feel better?she thought anyway I have to finish it. Wiping it away she continued

That was true, a baby was gonna come ( jade and yang are twins) and everyone was so happy.

I know i'm dragging it but believe it or not this all happened in 15 mins you see the place where they were fighting the bandits was not a very well what's the word umm deserted yes the place where they were fighting was deserted but there were very few residents so finding healer was hard. Anyway back to the story

I nodded, he went on "tigr..ess just reme-mber me..promise me -that ...you will remem-ber me."

"I don't need to you will never leave me" I lied I knew I was lying back than but what else could I do?

"Plea-se for...me"

"I..I" I closed my eyes "I promise" I wonder was it me or rain started to pick up or pick the peace up or something like that you got what I mean

"thank you...thank-you.." his voice stared to loss his strength, his heart started to slowdown and before I knew it po thanked me one last time before closing his eyes...

Man I'm tired I was planing to end it in one try but I can't write anymore. Its 1 am and Tom+ is school not to mention a test too yeah I should get some sleep anyway read and do tell me how was it please I'll try to complete it ASAP till than seeya


	2. Aftermath's

I'm back everyone thank you for the support and do point out any mistakes please

Tigress137: sorry I made you cry and thank you

KFPFF: I know, i wanted po's death to affect tigress in every possible way. Seeing someone you love die protecting you, hurts even more

Oh and thank you too

Guest: thank you

I don't own anything

" poo!" I shouted "speak to me!" he wasn't replying "open your eyes! Po say something!"

" Po!" I heard master shifu shout, not less than a minute the others came running too. " we found a doctor" I heard someone

The doctor came running towards po and started checking his pulse. I felt a hand on my shoulders and turned to find shifu who had pulled me into a soft hug. We watch helplessly as the doctor tried to bring po back to life. Than suddenly he stopped. Wait, what? " why did you stop? Can't you see he is in so much pain? He needs your help, HELP HIM!" by now I was holding the doctor by his collar. But the doctor had his gaze

down not looking me in the eye. Strangely I found my answer. "no" I whispered.

I turned around and buried my self on po. " wake up! WAKE UP PO! IT'S NOT FUNNY STOP THIS JOKE! STOP IT, STOP IT! YOU.. YOU PROMISE..YOU PROMISE YOU WON'T LEAVE ME! Than DON'T LEAVE ME!"

I started banging his chest. I didnt know what I was doing at that time I thought that by begging him he would come back . "Tigress!" shifu shouted as he pulled me in a hug again. I broke free I started punching my fits in the ground as hard as I could. Trying to wake myself from this nightmare by hurting my self.

Back than I thought that it wasa nightmare and at any moment I would scream and find my self on my bed and than po would be comforting me telling me that he was ok that he was alive and well. "TIGRESS CONTROL YOURSELF!" I heard shifu shout. Control myself? How can I control my self? I was never good at it and the person who used to control me Is gone! NO THIS ISN'T REAL! The pain..the PAIN IS JUST TO REAL! NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING ! NOT NOW! Not now when our lives were at the peck of happiness. Not now! Time just cant be that curl! Life just can't take such a big U turn. But it already had.

He was gone... And I, was all alone again. And I, was back in the hole of loneliness. These thoughts, these facts just keep running through my mind. I screamed, I screamed, I cried as much as I could. As hard as I could. And once again I buried my self upon po.

Maybe it was because of depression or my condition I don't know because the next second everything went black.

"I really want to stop writing this" the scene changes to the present where the present tigress is currently angry with her self. Well the say that' don't start what you can't finish' so I have to finish it. Curse this... Tigress stopped there were a 'lot' of things she wanted to say rightnow but the fact that this diary was his gift stopped her... Let's get this over with...

I woke up in my bedroom. I closed my eyes tight. I'm in my bed and po must be with shifu or in the kitchen. It was a nightmare. My mind repeated the same thing over and over again but I was in no hurry to find out weather it was true or not .

Sorry the chapter is short but I'm a little confuse abut the next part. please do tell me my mistakes and all but I won't mind any compliments too ;) if there r any :( anyway please do review. Oh 1 more thing my English isnt good so bare with me please English is my second language


	3. Chapter 3: ceremony

Hi everyone I'm back

Wow! Thank you everyone for the reviews personally I never thought that anyone would like this idea. Thank you!

Tigress137: thank you, I hope that this chapter was worth the wait

Kfpff: thank you, yeah that whole begging po to come back ( to life) part really filled my eyes with tears.

Back to the story!

I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 3 : ceremony

_ "What you leave behind to that special person after you die, is your heart and memories you give" _

_~ unknown~ _

A/n: tigress is still writing in her diary.

But I was in no hurry to find out wether it was true or not

It was quite. My instincts were telling me that there was someone in the room and that silence was killing me.

the door of my room opened with a creaking sound and my ears caught someone sighing. " how is she?" a voice belonging to shifu asked. " better that what we thought" a unfamiliar voice replied

There was another long uncomfortable silence. No sound at all. And honestly back then the silence was pissing me off. I was almost about to open my eyes but what I heard next stopped me dead in my tracks. " I'm sorry about your son in law" the unfamiliar voice murmured . It was all true. It wasn't a dream, he really was gone. Footsteps echoed as one of them left. The sound of them getting louder and louder with each step as if all the surrounding noises were disappearing.

" oh po" shifu voice whispered. His voice was full of pain, it felt as if shifu blamed himself for his death. But why? I was the one to blame. Its because of me that he's gone. Even after all these years this nagging, guilty feeling never leaves me alone. No matter how hard i try i can not run from the fact that it was my weakness that lead him to death, that i wasn't powerful enough to protect him, let alone my self too.

Tears started to flow down my cheeks. " tigress" I heard shifu, I opened my eyes to see him. His eyes were a mixture of red and I saw the guilty feeling behind it. It was hard for shifu to believe that he was dead, po became like his own son, the type of son he always wanted, the type of son tai loung failed to be. In other words shifu was proud of him, very proud of him.

I still didn't wanted to believe that he was gone so I asked shifu barely above a whisper " it's a joke right?".

Shifu didn't answered me instead he looked away. And whispered " tigress, I'm...sorry"

I closed my eyes, allowing those words to sync in. "the ceromony will be held not so long from now" shifu continued, " be..." he stopped as if he was searching for the words to say. After a long pause He said " be ready" with this he left.

I stayed in the same position till the ceremony. The moments we shared were flashing through my mind as through I was seeing a movie. The day we meet, the day I let him in, the first time I hugged him, the first time he embraced me, the day he proposed me. the day we got married, the day I told him that he was gonna be a father and now, the day he left.

There was a knock on the door, stopping the memory movie i was watching, viper was here to escort me to the ceromony. Funny I thought back than that I didn't realize how much time had passed by. I stood up allowing her to show me the way.

Word of his death had traveled fast. People around the whole china came to give their respect to their hero one last time. By far I had never seen so many people gathered in a same place. Now that I think about it, I feel proud. Proud to had been the wife of someone like him. He had changed so many people for the better, he had saved so many lives and so many people were in his forever debt

It was still raining, even the clouds were crying. I walked past the rows of people and took my place. From where I was standing I could clearly see his coffin. He was still,but he was smiling. His face was clam and peaceful. I'd always heard that true heroes die with a smile or greeted death with a smile and it was my first time seeing the smile they all talked about.

" the valley of peace is having dark times, and today we all've gathered here to give the dragon warrior, po ping, one last respect and honor. We all have suffered a great loss."master shifu started the speech, " po was a owner of a golden heart, a heart that always used to forgive and forget. Po was clumsy, stupid and sometimes unique, he wasnt perfect but at the same time" after a moment pause he said " he was perfect, he was a perfect student for a master to be proud of. He was a perfect son for a father to be proud of" he said referring to Mr. Ping. I turned around to see him and what I saw was definitely the face of a proud father. Shifu continued " he was a perfect friend, who was always there in need.

He was a perfect husband, one who loved his wife more than anything" he was right about that I thought back than, for him my life was more important than his own. That idiot! He... Loved me...so .. Much.

" and finally, if time would have given him a chance. He would have been a perfect father." shifu said making everyone gasps in pity.

And soon came the time to Bury him. It was hard, very hard but if it wasn't for his words I would have suicided by now. You see before his death, po'd a weird feeling as if something really bad was gonna happen. That's why po told me that whether he lives or not. He will always be with me. Always love me. He will always watch me. And after he died, believe it or not I couldn't see him or hear him but I felt him. Many times.

Those words even now keeps me going. Now that I think about if, before his death. I always thought that I would die without him. But now I learned a lesson about life. That it goes on. Days became weeks and weeks became months. And before I knew it...

"come here mr. Cookie!" tigress turned around to see jade. Her hands were reaching out to this invisible mr. Cookie. " No ones Gonna Save you from going in my mouth!" she shouted. She was talking in her asleep again. Currently she was dreaming about her uncle monkey's almond cookies. Tigress smiled she was used to it. First it was po and now it's jade. " your TASTY!" she shouted again.

waking yang up. He got up and gived jade a little punch, shutting her up. And went back to asleep.

This also keeps her going she thought before continuing to write again.

...And before I knew it i give birth to two baby twins. A boy and a girl.

That's it. the next chapter might be the last one. Once again please do point out any mistakes. I hope the jade part wasn't too cheesy. I got this idea from my brother when he woke me up in the middle of the night, showing me and asking me which mobile is better. Just a reminder I won't update for a while again cuz my tests are going on, and their marks will decide my overall percentage. By the way I got 58/60 in my computer practical!

~ Ino~


	4. Chapter 4: Po?

Hi everyone I'm back. Last chapter!

Chapter 4: Po?

And before I knew it two twins. Were born a boy and a girl.

For the first time after his death I smiled. Both the boy and girl were white tigers. The girl had your eyes po. And the boy's had a mixture of amber and jade green colour. I named the girl jade because I remember that once po told me that if he ever had a daughter he would name her jade so that she will always remember where she belongs. And I let shifu name the boy.

Jade is a lot like you po. She has your goofy smile, is too Innocent. And her feelings are like an open book. She has your heart of gold one which forgives so very is a lot like me. He isn't good with words. And even as I write he is trying to wear the mask of emotionlessness. He loves jade a lot and is very protective about her.

Then I found my self too busy to cry like a idiot but that doesn't mean that i dont cry at all. I was moving on, I always knew that being a mother was going to be hard but now doing the role of a father too was more harder than I ever expected. But I have to thank viper and the boys even shifu. They really helped me a lot.

Being a mother made me realize something about my parents. I have never love anyone more then po except jade and yang. If there not in my sight i get worried. There the peace to my eyes and broken heart and if I lose them then surely this time I will die. The thing I realize about my parents is that all parents love their children more than anything. Like how much I love jade and yang my parents must have loved me too. And leaving me must have killed them inside. So I found myself thinking, what had actually made my parents do what they did? I got a good answer to my question : my life, my safety. If god forbid something bad happens and the only way I can save jade and yang is to send them away from me، no matter how painful. I would for their lives. Now that I know better. I want to apologize to my parents for cursing them, etc in those silent and lonely nights. If the odds are in my favor and I meet my birth parents somehow I would ask them no, beg them to forgive me. They went through all that pain to keep me safe and what did I do in return? I hated them for mostly my whole life, I despise them. And I'm ashamed of my self.

It's really weird, writing in this diary makes me feel as if I'm talking to you po.

Po...

Po I don't know whether you can hear me or not. I don't know whether your here or not, I don't care whether your alive or dead, I love you. Po when I first met you. When you first came in my life taking everything I ever wanted, I never imagine that a time will come that you will be everything I ever-needed. Po I never could have imagine that I would become your wife, I Never would have believed that I would dream about you po. You taught me how to live, how to love, how to smile. Po I never would have guess that I would miss being by your side or even miss you at all. But I do. Po you were so very important to me. I remember people saying that you don't know the value of something till its gone but now I see the lie in it. The truth is that I knew exactly what I had, that I knew exactly how much you meant to me but I just never thought I would lose it, lose you.

Po you asked me to remember you. I remember you with every step I take. I remember you with every smile that I fake. I remember you with everything I say, I remember you with every breath that I take. And I will always. Oh po, sometimes when I go through all the pictures of you and me, when I'm turning the pages I wish that I could turn back time. Oh po, just one more time, just one more time po I want to see that smile of yours, Just one more time I want to feel you in my arms. Just one more time is that too much to ask? I guess so.

Po I love you.

( present )

A yawn escape from her lips. She's been writing for hours now and her body is exhausted. Feeling her eyelids getting heavy with each second tigress decides that the time has come for her to keep the pen down. She does, closing the diary, stretching her hands as she got up towards the bed.

One step...

Two steps...

A cold wind makes her shiver inside out. Tigress turns around to see if the window has somehow opened but strangely it isn't. 'must be my imagination' she thinks and continues until two pair of hands wraps around her waist. Shocked, tigress is ready to give her attacker a beatting of his life but finds her self unable to. She's shivering not from cold. Her body is not moving a muscle, and her eyes don't dare to even look at those hands around her waist. Those hands, which are ghostly cold and weirdly warm. Tigress can feel some one taking beep breaths behind her. A small hint of similarity runs through her body.

Wait, wait go back 'ghostly cold and warm, similarity' could it be? Could it be?

"po?" she says barely above a whisper. She feels a soft nod behind her.

Her eyes starts to fill with tears. The one man she wanted to feel, the one man she wanted to meet so badly is standing behind her.

Then there, a voice is heard, a voice that haunted her dreams,

a voice that haunted her nightmares,

a voice that she could never forget,

a voice that belongs to her husband,

a voice that she wanted to hear more then anything,

a voice whispering " thank you, tigress I love you too"

A voice which disappears with the two pair of hands. The feeling of someone behind her is no more.

He was there but at the same time he wasn't.

He's gone but at the same time he isn't.

He left but at the same time...

He never left.

And that's why life is still a gift..

:) :)

And that's that! Please, please please, please, please, please review you know how much they mean. Until next time.


End file.
